I thought you were a cosplayer
by TheAmazingKimberlilly
Summary: Jodie and Kimmy are friends over the web. Randomly talking one day, a link appears in their conversation. Why, oh why, did we have to click on that unlucky link?
1. Why did this happen?

_Maybe wanting to be there was a bad idea._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kim had always hated mornings. Always did, and probably always will. She wasn't one to start conversation after first stumbling out of bed. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went to get warm under her silky blue blanket.

She was a young girl of only 13, but acted far mature for her age. She knew a lot about technology, computers, and cell phones. She had started her own youtube account for fun once, but ended up meeting some of the people who would change her life forever. One was always there to talk, and Kim liked her best; Jodie was her name.

_That's when it began...._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ugh..."

I could see the light of my lamp through my closed eyes. _It was morning already?_ I slowly opened my dull brown eyes, seeing my smiling step-father; Scott.

"You don't have school today, kiddo," he stated, ruffling my hair lightly. I squinted my eyes. _Why did you wake me up then?_ I waited for my brain to process so I could ask him.

"Dude...," I groaned, " why did you wake me up if I _don't_ have school?"

He chuckled, "I just wanted to tell you, and I'm leaving for work. So, I thought you might want to know rather than wake up and freak out like the spaz you are."

_Spaz...?_"Um...okay...have fun at work, then." I told him, turning back over and shutting my eyes.

"Don't sleep to late, okay?" He joked and kissed the side of my head, "Have fun, and keep the house clean." _Sure..._

Once I heard the door close, I stumbled up from my bed and rushed to my laptop. _Oh how I've missed you,_ I thought. I quickly pushed the start button, and waited for a fun conversation with Jodie.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yeah," I spoke into the microphone, "I don't know why, but it's awesome not having school!" I grinned, even though I knew Jodie couldn't see me.

"That's cool," she started, "I'm already on Easter Break."

"Yeah, lucky," I laughed, "Dude. Wouldn't it be awesome just to never have school?"

"It would!" She agreed, "but it would _so_ be better if life were a video game."

"With Zidane! And with Cloud, Squall, and even Tidus." I exclaimed excitedly. I tended to do that while talking with Jodie.

"I wouldn't have guessed Zidane, Kimmy," Jodie chuckled as she referred to my favorite Final Fantasy character.

"Well, he's awesome!" I cried, flailing my arms. I totally needed to stop talking with my hands.

She chuckled again but it slowly receded, "Hey, whats that link?"

I looked at the conversation on the computer screen. There was a weird blue link. It was in a totally different language to. "Er...that's weird. Why is it in like...a different language?"

"I don't know. Click it."

I stared at the computer screen for a minute, then slowly guided my finger to the touch pad. I moved my mouse a little to the left, so it was right on the link, "What if I get a virus?"

I could imagine Jodie shrugging, "I don't know, maybe its not a virus. Just click on it."

"Click on it with me."

Jodie, sighed, "Sure..."

I hovered my finger over the left button, "Ready. One. Two Three-"

_And we both clicked._

Nothing.

"What happened?" I questioned Jodie, wanting to find out if anything happened on her computer.

"Nothing. I think," she answered, probably staring intently at her screen as I was.

Suddenly a new window popped up on my computer, it was just black. I tilted my head a little to the left, "Jodie, are you seeing what Im seeing?"

"If you're seeing a black screen, then yes Kimmay, I am. And it's kinda freaking me out."

The black screen flickered for a minute, going white - black - blue - black - red - black - white - purple - black. I raised a brow. _What the crap?_ I stared harder the screen of my laptop, trying to see anything in the darkness of the window.

_"Good evening. I am afraid I'm going to have to pull you from your conversation."_

I jumped at the voice, "Dude! The he-!"

_Then, something happened. I remember darkness. A warm feeling. Tingling, and then nothing._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ow, the first thing that went through my mind when I could feel myself waking up. Why was I in pain? Did I fall asleep the wrong way? Wasn't I just by my computer, though?

"Gah..." I groaned a little, trying to sit up. I slowly lifted my eyelids and examined my surroundings.

Lots of dirt.

Trees.

Random Final Fantasy Cos-player as Zidane.

More Dir-

"Whoa!" My eye's widened at the sight of a random cos-player. Wait-

_Many_random cos-players. There was Squall, Zidane, Cloud, and even Tidus. Why were they cos-playing in the middle of nowhere?

Dude. What am _I_ doing in the middle of nowhere?

I looked around some more, seeing that the cos-players weren't paying attention to me. I looked to my left:

Dirt.

More freaking trees.

A random body laying in the dirt.

Ooh, is that a water bottle?

"What the crap?" I flashed my eyes back to the body. Who the hell would be out here?

Well, I shouldn't be talking.

I stared at the body for a minute longer, and it started to move.

"What happened?" I heard a voice ask. Now_ why_ did that voice sound so familiar?

The Scottish accent. That's it!

"Jodie!" I quickly got up, almost tripping over my feet in the rush, and ran full speed to her, "Jodie!" I called again, she looked up.

_Just_in time for me to glomp her.

* * *

First story on here =D Woot!

I just want to say, I SUCK at titles. I suck at writing. But, I really love it =3 So please review and tell me what you think of my first writing project.

Jodie and I are doing this story together=3

I'm Kimmy, and shes Jodie [duh]. Jodie has a Scottish accent, btw =3 And I'm in love with it.

Thanks for reading=3


	2. What? It's real!

I grinned while hugging Jodie tightly. _I was afraid I was the only one here..._

"Ow! Freaking hell Kimmy," she complained and tried to struggle from my hug. I tightened my arms around her.

"Jodie, I can't believe you're here to! I'm so happy!" I exclaimed and, if possible, help onto her tighter.

"Kimmy, please let go of me, I can hardly breathe." I reluctantly let go of her. Still smiling of course.

Jodie looked at me for a good few seconds and then sighed.

"So uh..._**where the fuck are we**_," she shouted. I flinched slightly. _God she can yell!_ I thought.

"I have no idea, one minute were talking on MSN then…were here..." When I said it, it really confused me more than it did when I wasn't thinking about it. I looked up at Jodie.

"Well all I remember is…wait, that link!" Jodie exclaimed, "that must be it! That weird ass link somehow teleported us here or something."

"...eh...?" I looked at her. What? That link didn't do this. Ha..."Jodie...you might have hit your head or something."

"Well it is the only logical explanation, is it not?" she retorted.

Okay, so maybe it did make sense. "Yeah, you're right. So..how are we going to get out of here," I asked. A little panic edged at my voice.

Usually Jode would have something to say to calm me down but all she answered was, "I don't know..."

Then the light bulb blinked.

"I know!" I exclaimed, making Jodie give me a 'WTF' look. "We could ask those Cos-players over there!" I pointed to where the four Cos-players were.

They could help us! And maybe they knew where they were to, unlike us.

Jodie and I got up from the ground and she immediately started walking towards them. I quickly dusted myself off and rushed to catch her pace.

"Um...hello!" Jodie called out to them. They didn't turn to acknowledge us.

"Are the ignoring us?" I whispered to myself. Jodie looked over to me and smiled slightly.

"Not for long."

Jodie walked right up behind the Squall cos-player, and my eye's widened when she took a deep breath and yelled, "Hey, you!"

All four of the cos-players turned around, the Squall cos-player looking extremely pissed. I looked over to the Zidane cos-player and blushed. _OMG! He looks almost exactly like the real Zidane! _The Zidane cos-player looked at the Squall cos-player and started laughing.

"Ha! Squall just got yelled at by a _girl_," he snickered. The Tidus cos-player joined in the laughing. I looked to the Cloud cosplayer, who was indeed acting like his character would. Blank stare and not interested aura.

"Zidane, shut up. Now." the Squall cos-player stated darkly. _He's scary..._The two laughing cos-players immediately shut up.

I grabbed Jodie's sleeve on her shirt lightly as the Cloud cos-player came toward us. I was tempted to run away, but I had to see where we were first.

"Who are you two," he questioned in an _I don't really care but you should tell me anyway_manner. The Tidus cos-player stepped up as well,"Yeah, we've never seen you before. Are you helping Cosmos to?" I looked up at him. "Eh..who?" I questioned.

They looked at Jodie and I like we had two heads. _Why are they looking at us like that....?_

Jodie stood still for a moment. Her eyes were getting wider and she looked a tad bit shocked. "**Oh sweet mother of shit**!" she exclaimed.

_Holy Snapple's!_ I looked at her worriedly. "Jodie, what is it?"

"Well uh Kimmay…", She trailed off. "I think we somehow, I don't know how the hell it happened but it happened, but it seems we have been teleported into Final Fantasy Dissidia…"

_What...?_ I stared at her for a minute, letting everything sink in. _What?!_My eyes widened. "Oh my god, d-does that mean…t-that, that's the real Zidane?" I asked her quietly. I looked over to him, all four of the cos-players stared at us blankly.

"Uh yeah, thats the read Zidane..." She answered back in a whisper.

...._Oh my god. _"Oh my-"

And then All I remember is something warm on my back, and slurred voices.


	3. This sucks!

* * *

Holy crap. Holy crap of pain in the head.

I awoke slowly, a pain throbbing in my skull. I could hardly think straight.

I groaned and twitched my hand, feeling something cold and hard underneath it. Where was I?

My eyes snapped open and I shot up like a bullet yelling, "Jodie!"

"Little one, do not be frightened." A deep, calm voice soothed. I looked around wildly and saw the origin of the voice.

A man, he was tall and had light hair. Warrior of light? No.

Cecil.

"I—uh...." I opened my mouth to say something, but I forgot how to talk.

_How embarrassing. _I thought, blushing. The man continued to stare at me blankly, but his eyes were soft.

"Kimmay!" Looking up I saw Jodie drop whatever she had and dart towards me. I quickly stood and stumbled towards her as well.

"Jodie!" I cried, quickly hugging her once she was close enough. "I thought everything was a dream! I don't even remember what happened!" I told her hysterically. I could feel a lump form in my throat.

_This is why I hate being a crybaby._

"Kimmy, why are crying?" Jodie sounded quite panicked. I laughed, but it sounded like a mix between a groan and a sob. "I'm just—I don't know!" I admitted, my voice thick with tears.

"She's awake," an excited voice exclaimed. I shrieked and jumped, knocking Jodie and I over.

"Oh—sorry!" Zidane looked down at me and I swear a little part of me died. He was so...pretty. I kept staring at him until another voice broke the awkward silence.

"You're awake." An emotionless voice stated. I sat up with the help of Jodie and looked to Squall. He looked...blank.

"God dammit, you monkey!" Jodie growled at Zidane. She didn't sound to happy about him making us fall.

Zidane quickly raised his hands in silent defeat, "Hey, hey! I'm sorry, okay? Geez, lady."

I quickly glanced to Jodie, who huffed. I could totally tell she was plotting his painful death.

Squall cleared his throat loudly, gaining my attention. Jodie also looked to him.

"We need to get moving again. Firion has come into contact with some more of Chaos' minions. We must make haste."

And with that, he left. I sat still, letting it all sink in.

"Great. This is fucking great. I was just about to relax to." Jodie said, mostly to herself. I smiled over to her, wiping under my eyes.

"Well, at least you'll have someone to talk to this time, right?"

Jodie smiled slightly, not really a full smile, and nodded.

We got up and followed all the rest of the heros.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"I'm tirrrred." I groaned.

"I second that," Jodie said, dragging her feet. Squall almost scowled at us, "We can't have you keeping us from out duties," he said harshly, "so deal with it."

"Ouch..." I muttered, biting my lip.

"Ass," Jodie hissed.

"Squall, that's mean," Zidane said, his tail flailing around behind him. Squall glared at him full force.

Sighing, the monkey boy turned to us, "I tried." He said.

"Maybe it would be quite the swell idea if we stopped to rest," Cecil suggested, walking up beside me. I looked up to see him.

_Why is everyone taking our side? Aren't they suppose to support their teammate?_

"No. We have to get to Terra and Onion Knight as soon as possible." Squall retorted, ending the conversation.

I mentally sighed. Man, this sucked.

"Kimmay, next time we enter some kind of Final Fantasy world, remind me to bring something to fucking beat his head in," she said, referring to Squall.

I burst into laughter. Firion looked back at me, as did most of the guys.

"Sorry, sorry," I told them. The tension in the air was gone.

"What?" Jodie asked, "I'm being serious. He deserves it, the bastard."

Zidane heard what she said and joined in my laughter.

"This is no time for fun and games. Sephiroth could show up any minute." I heard Cloud say. I looked up.

"Paranoid." Jodie whispered. I almost giggled, but something shiny caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to something shiny in the sky. Warrior of Light looked over to me, looking quite dazed, "That's Cosmos' light. Her beautiful light. The one that always shines." He said, sounding very fond of the light.

Hm...wonder where his name came from.

"Oh," I said, "It's...really pretty." He nodded, a ghost smile on his face.

Suddenly, something flickered within the light.

I gasped, "Guys! I don't think that's suppose to be there!"

They all turned serious when they saw something flying toward us.

"Ah, fuck!" Jodie swore, taking a small step back.

I quickly followed her example.

"Hello there! Quite lovely to see you," Kuja stated, smirking. I gasped and grasped onto Jodie's arm. We stood frozen with fear.

"Ah, I see you have new recruits."

"Leave them out of this," Zidane shouted, getting his weapons ready for battle.

Kuja chuckled, "Stupid little creature. That just makes me want to get them even more involved. The small one will do."

I chocked, my hold on Jodie's arm tightening. Wasn't I the smaller one?

"You fucking touch her, and I'll kill you!" Jodie growled, becoming protective all of the sudden. My eyes snapped to her.

Jodie's mouth was curled back into what almost looked to be a snarl.

When did she turn half animal?

_Okay, no more jokes. _I thought to myself as I saw Kuja get into a battle position. All of the knights of light prepared for an attack as well.

The purple gnome laughed and whirled around, a magic ball of purple swirling from his hand. My eyes widened.

"Fuck!" Jodie used her favorite word once more as she practically threw me away from her. Her shirt ripped due to my tight hold, leaving a large hold in her sleeve.

That didn't matter.

"Jodie!"

A huge explosion happened right where my best friend has just stood.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**GAWD. About time I updated this, right? Haha. Jodie, if you're reading then I'm sorry for getting you in the explosion xD. Remember that good idea we had? Well, I plan on using it right here x3. **

**Anywayyy, I finally got to writing this after playing 4 hours of Dissidia, beating Kuja and falling even more in love with Zidane. **

**...And I have a sore thumb. =(**

**Also, I'll be updating this weather or not Jodie is going to xD. Because I find myself becoming obsessed with this story. **

**I hope to be updating my other story before I leave for Washington on the 30th! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	4. I wanted to be okay, too

* * *

Jodie. Jodie, Jodie, Jodie.

I landed harshly, my arms scraping on rocks. I hissed in pain, fighting the urge to scream.

And then, I heard it.

I heard the explosion.

My head snapped up.

"Jodie! Jodie, no!" I yelled, desperately trying to get on my feet. I heard slurred voices as I chocked on the lump in my throat. Blinded by tears, I tried to reach out to Jodie.

Someone grabbed my left arm lightly, lifting me to my feet with ease. I attempted to blink the tears away so I could see who was grabbing me, but it was no use. Whenever a tear left, more found their way to my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

That voice was...familiar. Cecil? No, it wasn't his voice. It wasn't as deep.

_Jodie...Jodie! _

The smoke had begun to clear, but I could still see nothing.

"She's in shock. Her body won't respond!" I felt another hand on my other arm. But...why couldn't I move? I wasn't in shock.

I wasn't.

"He's almost beaten Bartz, we need to move! Go and find the remains of the other girl!"

R-remains...?

I began to tremble fiercely. Remains? Remains?!

"Shes—She's not here!"

"...Cosmos! Cosmos helped her!"

"Hey, Kim's still in shock! Kuja's coming this way, and we need to leave. Now would be a good time!" The same voice that had asked if I was alright called.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I barely even remember being carried.

All I know is that now, I'm sitting against something soft. Something really warm.

It felt nice.

"That other girl should be here, I know Cosmos would send her here."

"Hey, there she is."

I opened my eyes, "Jodie?" I whimpered.

My body moved on its own, standing up and walking to Warrior of Light. There before him was Jodie. Her body contained no more injuries than where I had dug my nails into her arm. She looked like she was sleeping.

"You're...awake." Warrior of Light looked over to me, as I did to him. He smiled somewhat gently, and then turned away from me.

"Jodie," I whispered. I felt the same lump in my throat from earlier rise again.

"Are—are you okay...?" I whispered, my voice breaking. I felt two tears slip down my cheek. I got down to my knees and sat beside Jodie.

"Wake up, please..."

Two more tears.

"Jodie...I—I'm sorry. It's my fault you're like this."

Fresh tears began to form as more slipped down my round face.

Suddenly, Jodie groaned. My eyes widened and I held my breath.

"Jodie, Jodie?" I said, my voice still only slightly above a whisper. She groaned again and her eyes twitch.

"Cosmos?" She asked.

"No, no. It's...it's Kimmy."

Her eyelids flew open. She sat up quickly and looked directly into my eyes.

"Are you okay? That bastard didn't hurt you?"

I was slightly taken aback. She was the one who need to be asked that.

"I...I'm okay." I answered, bowing my head. I felt horrible about her almost getting killed.

"Cosmos helped me. She told me that she wouldn't let anything happen to us." Jodie told me, ruffling her short hair. "She also told me that we're here for a reason. That link, that was Chaos. He summoned us here. We have some weird effect on the light. Er...some light. I don't really remember what she said."

I stared at my friend for a moment.

"So, we're here because...Chaos summoned us? Isn't he the evil one?" I asked, confused. If we were meant to be with Chaos, how did we end up with Cosmos?

"Aye, Chaos is the evil one." She told me.

"It's good to see you're okay." Tidus came up to us, grinning. The rest of the heros were walking towards us as well.

"You gave her quite a fright," Warrior of Light told Jodie, motioning his head to me. I quickly averted my eyes.

"I had to carry her all the way here because she was in shock, but I didn't mind." Zidane told us, laughing slightly.

"Oh, Zidane carried you, Kimmy?" Jodie glanced at me slyly.

I felt my face burst into flames as I hissed, "Jode. Shut up."

She laughed and looked away from my red face.

Suddenly, I felt...weird. Emotional. I felt...odd.

"Jodie..." I whispered. She looked over to me, her smile fading into a frown.

"Kimmy? What's wrong?"

I felt a sob shake my body. I flung myself to Jodie and clung to her.

"I'm sorry! It's—It's my fault you almost got k-killed in that explosion!" I cried, letting all of my emotions get the better of me.

Jodie was stiff. She hadn't made a move to hug me back yet.

"I just—I feel so bad. I-I'm sorry." I whimpered, burring my head into her shoulder. I was desperate for comfort. Any kind of comfort.

I just wanted to know everything was okay. I wanted to know Jodie was okay.

I wanted to be okay, too.

"Kimmy. Don't be sorry."

I looked up at Jodie in surprise.

She continued, "Nothing happened, anyways. And it's weird seeing you sad like this. I'm used to the hyper, happy Kimmy. You should let her back out."

I felt my lips twitch.

"Jodie, you're the greatest!"

I hugged her again and this time she hugged back.

All of the heros, even Squall and Cloud, felt the connection of friendship between the girls.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**YOSH. I updated twice in a week. ON THE SAME STORY.**

**I feel accomplished =). I kinda go emotional in this chapter, but it would probably happen in real life too. I mean, hey I'm a big crybaby. I cry at everything. This wouldn't escape my radar xD. Lol.**

**Your turn, Jode! You have to write a scene with you and Cosmos x3. Har har.**

**Anyway, I don't know Dissdia: Final Fantasy. I own myself. **

**...And part of Jodie.**

**Ha, kidding.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	5. Campfire of DOOM

* * *

It was nice knowing everything was okay. I now knew that Jodie was okay. Along with everyone else.

I smiled at Jodie as she looked over me. She replied with a small smile of her own.

"We're almost to the location where Terra and Onion Knight are," Squall informed us. All of the other knights nodded. Jodie and I just trailed after them.

After my emotional outburst Squall had suggested that we continue our walking. I had grudgingly agreed, Jodie had wanted to go as much as I did.

...Which really wasn't that much.

I looked up to the sky for a second and then stumbled forward.

"Ah!"

Jodie quickly tried to reach out and grab me before I fell to the ground, but ended up laughing as I got a taste of the dirt.

All of the boys stopped.

Tidus was the first of the boy group to burst into laughter. Others followed.

"Grossss!" I spit out the dirt, rubbing my mouth harshly with my sleeve. "Yes, hello to you to, dirt."

"...Did you really just talk to the ground?" Cloud asked, sounding quite amused.

I glared at him and sprung to my feet, dusting myself off.

"...No."

Jodie continued to laugh, but I began to giggle as well. I guess being clumsy was okay, since it made the tension go away.

I felt accomplished as I saw Squall's lips twitch upward. Though it was quickly replaced with his usual frown.

"Let's...just get going." He sighed.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"...Baby Shark do do do do do do, baby shark do do do do do do, baby shark."

I looked around as I continued to sing my little song. Everyone looked okay, so I went to the next line.

"Momma shark, do do do do do do, Momma shark do do do do do do, Momma shark."

I looked up just in time to see Squall's right eye twitch. Jodie was probably used to my ranting, so she did nothing but stare forward.

"...Daddy shark, do do do do do do, Daddy shark, do do--"

"Please be silent," Cecil requested. I stared at him for a moment, shocked. I hadn't really expected _him_ to tell me to shut up.

I thought Squall was going to.

...That was my goal, actually. To annoy Squall, I mean.

"Sorry..." I whispered, sliding over to Jodie.

It was slowly getting darker. I took a mental note of that for some reason. Did the warriors walk like this all the time? Like, seriously?

"It's getting darker." Firion said.

_There we go. 'Bout time. _I thought, mentally grinning.

"I think Terra and Onion Knight will have to wait. We cannot have those girls getting to tired. They might die."

I chocked on my spit as I heard him say the word 'die'. Okay, yeah. I was weak, but I wouldn't _die_ from walking.

I think.

Squall sighed heavily and stopped.

"Fine. We'll make camp here."

"Yes!" I cheered and practically fell to the ground. Jodie looked at me, laughed, and then sat beside me.

Zidane came over happily and plopped himself in front of Jodie and I. He grinned, "It's always fun to camp with Bartz and me." He said.

I smiled gently. I felt myself grow slightly nervous. I had never been _this_ nervous around a boy before. My hands were getting clammy, so I slipped my long jacket sleeves over them.

"Doesn't this kind of camp only consist of sleeping? You know, to regain energy and all that?" Jodie asked, her tone not really showing she was interested.

Zidane only grinned more.

"It looks really pretty." I whispered to myself as I looked at the sunset. Jodie heard me and took a glance at where I was looking.

"Kimmy, you are so easily amused."

I snorted, "That right there, Jodie, is mean."

She mimicked my snort, "That right there, Kimmy, is why you're my friend. You love it."

I couldn't contain my laughter at her comment, "You're right." I told her, laughing lightly.

She smiled.

"I've built the fire."

"That's nice." I replied to Cloud. He just stared at me blankly. His eyes slipped over to Jodie. She almost immediately looked away.

_When did she get shy? _I asked myself.

"Hey, let's go over there. The fire looks warm."

Before I could even answer her, Jodie grabbed my arm and drug me over to the camp fire. She sat down and I sat beside her slowly, confused.

"Jode, why'd you just, like, get all shy and stuff?"

She tried to glare at me.

"Okay, not scary. Just tell me." I persisted. I really, really wanted to know.

"I wasn't being _shy._ I just felt _uncomfortable_," she stressed the two words, trying to tell me she wasn't shy, but uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I told her. The tone of my voice obviously told her I was being sarcastic. She attempted to glare at me again. I just cracked a smile.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

The sun was no where to be found. The moon had taken it's place, leaving little light to see.

I yawned, slightly leaning against Jodie. She was leaning against me to, so it was a win/win situation.

It was really quiet, all of the warriors were sitting without saying a word.

Zidane was to my left, and to Jodie's right sat Cloud. The rest of the boys were scattered around the fire.

"I suggest campfire songs," I said, stretching my arms above my head. Jodie leaned away, not wanting to get hit.

Squall groaned, "It's late. Not tonight."

I frowned, "Hey, you don't have to sing them if you don't want to. Jodie will sing them with me, won't you Jo--"

"No, Kimmy. I _hate_ campfire songs."

I raised my brow at Jodie, "Fine. Miss Prissy Pants." Jodie just rolled her eyes.

"I _love_ campfire songs!" Bartz and Zidane yelled in Unison. Tidus' hand flew up and he exclaimed, "Me to!"

I looked over to Cecil, hoping he would join in.

"I am sorry." He answered, shaking his head lightly. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine then. Tidus, Bartz, come sit over where with Zidane and I."

The two boys immediately rushed and sat beside us. I grinned at them.

Jodie brought her palm to her forehead. Cloud looked over to her, amusement flashing through his eyes. Squall had looked at her as well.

"Know any good campfire songs?" I asked my group.

Zidane chirped, "Forty Years on an Iceberg!"

"I've...uhm...never heard that one," I told him uncertainly. He just smiled, "I'll teach it it you!"

"Me to, Zidane and I used to sing this one _all_ the time." Bartz said, grinning.

Tidus looked about as clueless as I felt. The made me giggle on the inside.

"Forty years on an iceberg

Over the ocean wide  
Nothing to wear but pajamas,  
Nothing to do but slide  
The wind was cold and icy,  
Jack Frost began to bite  
I had to hug my polar bear  
To keep me warm at night, night, night, night.." Zidane and Bartz sang sloppily. They were both swaying to their imaginary beat.

I laughed, "That sounds fun. I think I remember the words."

"Okay," Tidus chimed, "I think I have them to!"

"Ready?" Zidane asked. The three of us nodded.

"Forty years on an iceberg  
Over the ocean wide  
Nothing to wear but pajamas,  
Nothing to do but slide" Zidane put his arm about my shoulders, and I went stiff. He began to take me along with him as he swayed, and I soon started swaying with him on my own, laughing while singing.

"The wind was cold and icy,  
Jack Frost began to bite  
I had to hug my polar bear  
To keep me warm at night, night, night, night.." All of us sang. My voice was the most noticeable among the guys, but I was having to much fun.

Jodie glanced at us, secretly smiling. Cloud looked bored, as did Mr. Grumpy Pants.

Oh, that's Squall, by the way.

"Sometimes, I don't understand that girl." Jodie laughed, trying to start a conversation of her own.

"There are many people I don't understand. That girl has also been added to my list," Cloud told her, a ghost smile laced his lips.

Zidane removed his arm from my shoulders and laughed, "Man, that was fun! You're almost like the other little sister I've always wanted."

I smiled back at him, but I felt weird. I had to _force_ the smile.

I quietly crept back over and sat next to Jodie. My friend and Cloud were having on heck of a conversation.

Jodie laughed, but it was quickly cut of by her yelp.

"Oh shit!" She shouted, her back clashing with my head. I flew back into the ground, Jodie's back still attached to my face.

"Owww." My complain was muffled. Jodie quickly sat up.

Cloud was giving her a surprised look. Confusion was also fresh on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quickly. Everyone else seemed to be mentally asking the question to. Every conversation had stopped and all eyes were on Jodie.

"Ah—nothing."

I gave her a suspicious look, but shrugged it off, "Whatever you say."

In my language that meant, "You better tell me later."

She nodded quickly and looked to Squall.

"Where are we sleeping?"

"Oh, a moogle tent is over there for you and her." Squall waved a hand lazily, motioning to the tent about 10 feet behind him.

How did I not notice that?

"Okay. Wanna head to bed, Kimmy?"

"Uhm—sure."

I stood up after Jodie and bid everyone a goodnight. Everyone but the two grouches returned it. You can guess who those two were.

Jodie and I entered the tent and she immediately turned to me.

"He touched my hand."

I stared at her for a moment, "What?"

"Cloud. Touched. My. _Hannnnd._" She said, lifting up her right hand and waving it around in front of my face.

I made an 'ahhh' sound and nodded.

"On accident or on purpose?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll think about it tomorrow. I'm pooped."

"Fine. Goodnight Kimmy."

"Night."

I brought the covers to my face as I laid down on the pillow.

I sat there for about 15 minutes, trying to fall asleep.

It wasn't working.

"...Jodie?"

I waited a minute for her to respond.

She didn't say anything.

I sat up and looked at her. She looked asleep. I quickly laid back down and scooted over so that my back was touching hers.

"I want to protect you, too." I mumbled softly.

That night, I slept peacefully.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**YES. ACCOPLISHMENT. **

**Wow. I'm really into writing this. Jodie and I conversed about what this chapter should be about, and we decided campfire and a little touchy touch touch xD. Not in a bad way. I know your laughing Jodie.**

**Stop it.**

**Er...I really enjoyed writing this. I hope to update it at least once more before my trip. I also NEED to update my other story. It's almost been a month. o.o**

**I do not own Final Fantasy Dissidia. I own Kimmy. **

**I love you all~!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	6. Wake up Call

* * *

I had woken up a couple of times throughout the night. First it was tossing and turning, then it was to hot, and then to cold. Jodie was sleeping like a rock.

Even my kicking the blankets around hadn't bothered her.

After I had finally gotten to sleep I felt something shaking me.

"Kim, wakey wakey~," I heard a slurred voice say. I shooed to voice away and turned over.

"Go away, Jodie..." I murmured, half asleep.

She shook me again. "Come on, wake up." She said in a sing song voice.

"Jodie, go away."

I opened my eyes slightly and gasped.

Zidane. Zidane was there, trying to wake me up.

He was _on top_ of me.

I held my breath and tried to calm my pounding heart. It was about to jump out of my chest. I could feel it beating down in my feet.

The blonde haired hero stared at me for a moment. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

My eyes widened as he began to lean forward.

Why was he leaning towards me? We had just met! Why? Didn't he have Garnet or something?!

My mind screamed for him to stop, since I had forgotten that I could speak.

"Kimmay, what time is it?" Jodie's muffled voice asked.

I looked over to her and saw her eyes widen.

I screamed as she threw Zidane off of me and shoved him out of the tent.

"You fucking pervy son of a bitch, you sick bastard! You don't just go around checking girls out in bed. You ass!" She exclaimed at him, her face red with anger.

Zidane fell face first into the dirt.

I stared at Jodie, slightly dazed.

Everyone outside of the tent looked to see what the commotion was.

Squall and Cloud just shook their heads, Tidus and Bartz were laughing, while Cecil, Warrior of Light, and Firion just looked blank.

"Ow," Zidane complained, rubbing his head. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy when he turned to Jodie.

"That was unnecessary," Cecil commented, shaking his head disapprovingly. Warrior of Light added, "Have you no honor, Zidane?"

"So I see this is your dream, eh Zidane?" Firion said slyly. Zidane glared at him, "No! I was just trying to wake her up!"

Tidus and Bartz continued to laugh, clutching at their stomachs. I grinned when I heard Jodie begin to laugh.

"Zidane's a perv~," I sang, getting out of the blankets and walking out of the tent behind Jodie. She laughed again and nodded.

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay?" Zidane said quickly. I just laughed, feeling more comfortable around the team than I ever had.

Squall decided it was time to leave, since everyone else was already up and going. "Enough. It's time we head out. I don't want anything to happen to our team mates."

I groaned, "But I _just _woke up. Not to pleasantly, might I add." He threw a glare at me. I tried to throw it back.

"Please do not argue. We mustn't keep them waiting, young one." Cecil scolded me. I gave him a weird look.

"Er...why can't you just call me by my name?" I asked. Jodie chuckled, "It's 'cause you're little, Kimmay."

"Hey!" Everyone froze. Squall sighed, "I said it's time to head out. No more arguing."

"Okay," I said, slightly scared of the scarred swordsman. I followed behind Jodie as she started walking. I felt the urge to grab her arm.

"Jodie, can I hold your arm?"

Her blue eyes looked down at me as she gave me a weird look. "Kimmay, why do you want to hold my arm? I mean—that's very, very odd."

"...It's 'cause I love you." I smiled at her. I don't know why I wanted to hold her arm. I wasn't feeling like I had been a couple of minutes ago.

I felt...like something was going to happen. Something big. I don't ever think I've felt so paranoid before in my life.

Jodie sighed and didn't protest as I linked my arm with hers. I walked happily beside her, feeling a little safer.

"Squall!" A young voice shouted.

I squinted, trying to see ahead. Onion Knight came running, Terra hurrying behind him. The young boy smiled as he stopped in front of Squall.

"We were wondering where you were," Terra told him softly, smiling at the other heros. Her eyes landed on Jodie and I. "Oh, who are they?"

"Two girls we found—or rather, they found us. We don't think they're helping Chaos, so we let them tag along." Cloud told her.

Onion Knight bounced over to Jodie and I. He took off his hat and bowed, "I'm Onion Knight! What are your names?" He asked excitedly.

_Must...not...glomp..._

"I'm Kimmy," I told him, smiling. Jodie looked like she was restraining herself as she said, "My name is Jodie."

Okay, we both _really_ wanted to glomp him.

"I am Terra," The blonde haired girl smiling at us. I returned her smile. Jodie just nodded her head.

"Now that we have all been acquainted, let's go."

I looked at Squall, "Wait, where are we going?" He looked like I had asked what color the sky was. "Looking for our crystals."

Jodie glared at him as he looked at her. She really seemed to detest him at the moment.

Everyone followed as he turned abruptly and began walking.

"Someones on his man period," Jodie whispered to me. I grinned.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Yeah, I know. Short chapter. But I'm running out of inspiration. XD Jodie, you're totally starting the next chapter.**

**I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy, I own myself, Kim.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	7. Blinding Darkness

"This...is...death," I mumbled as I held onto Jodie's arm lightly. She sighed heavily and nodded, patting her stomach. "I could really go for some food right now," she said.

I turned to her to reply, but my tummy beat me to it. It growled so loud that I bet someone could hear it up front in the group. Jodie turned to me and tried to stifle her laugh.

"Hey, Squall?" I asked, letting go of Jodie's arm and skipping ahead some. He turned back to me and sighed, "What?"

I glanced away from him, "Well, Mr. Tummy has just told me to tell you that we should totally stop for some food. Mr. Tummy is a very impatient man, Squall." I took a quick look at him.

"...We'll stop for food in an hour or so."

I groaned, falling back to walk beside Jodie again. I slowly snaked my arm around hers again. She stiffened for a second, but relaxed when she realized it was me. I let her be my guide as we walked, I looked to the sky while she lead me and made sure I didn't fall.

"Um..." I turned to the small voice I had heard, and smiled softly. Terra smiled back, "It's nice to have other girls here," she told Jodie and I.

"Well, it's nice having you here too. The guys won't act up when you're here," I commented, but stopped talking when she giggled. "They act up all of the time," she said quietly.

"Great," Jodie and I groaned in unison. Terra smiled again and quietly made her way to walk beside Onion Knight.

_Awww_! I thought, watching the two. _They're like big sister and little brother, how cute!_ My eyes softened and I gripped Jodie's arm.

"Jodie, you're my big sister, aren't you?" The taller girl turned to me, confusion clear on her face. "Well, yeah. Where did that come from?"

"...well, my mind. It just kind of popped in there so I asked," I explained, waving my hand around. _Seriously, talking with the hands again!_

Jodie chuckled quietly, "You're so weird, Kimmay." I beamed at her, "Yeah, yeah. We've talked about this before."

Zidane yawned loudly, interrupting our talk. I raised a brow in his direction as his tail swished slightly.

"I'm tired," he complained, bringing his hands to rest behind his head. Squall snorted and walked forward a little faster. Zidane groaned and sped up to meet him.

"Stop!" Cloud exclaimed suddenly, making Jodie and I jump back a few feet. Zidane and Squall jumped back as something landed in front of them, making the dirt rise around us.

Tidus, Cecil, Warrior of Light, Firion, and Bartz immediately got into a battle position. They jumped forward to be beside their teammates. Cloud, Terra, and Onion Knight stayed back a little, awaiting any unexpected attacks.

"Who's here?" I asked Jodie frantically. My hold on her arm had tightened as memories of what had happened before flooded my mind. Jodie uncharacteristically brought her hand to touch mine as she said, "I don't know, Kimmy."

The sand slowly began to clear and an insane laugh could be heard. Another whirl of air made the dirt rise again, hiding the unknown.

"There is legend. Two girls who hail from different lands will come to cleanse this planet. They will come to cleanse the Light," the voice spoke, moving around the swirling sand. Jodie and I turned as the voice sounded behind us, "One will move away from the Light and change paths, while the other struggles to help her. The legend is one of friendship, and ends happily. That was 400 years ago. I won't let it end that way again."

Another laugh boomed around us. I began to shake uncontrollably as I buried my head into Jodie's shoulder. She glanced around cautiously, trying to keep me close. I stiffened as I felt something brush my neck. Jodie suddenly jerked, bringing me with her to the ground.

" Over there!" I heard Zidane's voice exclaim. I screamed as something pierced the ground beside me. I struggled to get up, Jodie's help not being enough. My legs buckled as I rushed and I toppled to the ground, the chaos around me becoming nothing more than slurred sounds.

"Kimmay! Kimmay?!"

I cried out as my vision became dark. I flailed my arms, searching for any light. Something grabbed my hands and held them. "Kimmay, snap out of it! This is no time to act like this," Jodie's voice persisted. The laugh rang through my ears and a piercing scream was heard through the slurred sounds.

"Kimmay! Stop!" The sound of footstep and clangs of swords came to my ears. Someone besides Jodie began to touch my shoulder and head. Jodie's hands were still holding onto mine, weren't they?

"The child of darkness is awakening," the voice exclaimed, "beauty is the sound of the angel's scream!"

_Jodie! _A voice in my mind screamed. _Jodie! Jodie! Jodie!_

"Jodie," I whimpered and my vision began to brighten, bringing in blurred images. The light hurt my eyes, so I instinctively closed them again.

_Kill her. That girl is nothing, for the Light shall not win!_ I gasped heavily as something prodded at my thoughts. Pain shot through my head and I groaned. I could hear other voices calling to me, but they seemed so far away.

_Why...why now? I just made...new friends. I got to meet her, my best friend. I got to see my...big sister with my own eyes. Please...don't take her away..._

"The Noctis Angel shall arise!" The voice yelled. A gust of wind forced the sand into Jodie's eyes, and she took her hands away from mine to rub them. I reached out, trying to find her again.

Something grabbed me from behind and I thrashed. My voice left me as I struggled. My air left me as I began to wither in pain in the arm of the unknown person. My thoughts were taken over by a mysterious voice.

_Kill her, my angel of evil. My Noctis being. You shall forever be mine. The Light is something our kind cannot have. So others should not get what we don't have. Destroy the Light!_

The darkness overtook my thoughts as I finally went limp. I couldn't hear their voices anymore. I couldn't see their Light.

"Kimmay! Kimmay, no! You bastard! Bring her back!"

_They don't want you back, Noctis Angel. They want you to leave, for you are of darkness. Do not listen to their cries._

"J-jode..." The hold on me tighten. I could feel the wind pulling at my hair, but I couldn't see. Was I being taken?

_Come to me, my angel. My dove. Forever you shall stay with the darkness._

I tried to stop the voice. I didn't want this. Jodie didn't want this. But that voice...is so soothing.

_Forever...I shall stay..._

XoXoXoXoXoX

The young girl's eyes glazed over as she lost her Light. Kuja smirked as he held her tight, flying back to Chaos to bring the good news.

"My Angel of Darkness, you will do well," he said as an evil glint flashed in his eyes. He laughed devilishly and proudly swooped down into the darkness of the fortress.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**So...I wrote this in like, an hour. It's probably really, really bad, but that's okay. At least it's somewhat of an update! Lol. **

**Sorry for not having much of you this chapter, Jode. But me being kidnapped is a pretty big deal to me...**

**But hey! There's always a bright side to this! The story will be ending in about 3-4 chapters, just as we planned! Isn't that splediferous? **

**I didn't think so. Ha. Kidding. Anyways, I hope people are still reading this old, rusty story xD. It took me so long (23 minutes, to be exact) to actually think of something good for this chapter. **

**Well, I don't own Final Fantasy Dissidia, but I do own Kimmay. And slightly half of Jodie.**

**...Milk. Ugh. Jode.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**-Kimberlilly out**


	8. I am Sorry

I couldn't feel anything but the odd pulse around my body. I didn't understand anything, but there wasn't any sound to comprehend, so I didn't need to understand.

"Ah, she is awakening."

My arms moved on their own, flailing slightly, but being held back but an unknown force. I struggled to open my eyes, but immediately regretted it. There before me were the people I _never_ wanted to meet. The one that stood out the most was Kuja, but only because I actually knew him.

"W-why...are y-you...?" I chocked out, looking at the strange strings holding my wrists and ankles, another around my torso. I flinched, blood seeping from the wound in wrist as I moved my arm too much.

"Angel, please, do not fret," Kuja said, his voice soothing my body, but not my mind, "we are here to help you regain the power you once cherished so."

"I-I don't w-want it...!" I argued with force, though my body language didn't match my tone in the least. "T-this... take me back!"

Another one of the villains stepped forward, being one looking like that of a clown. "Stop being such a pansy!" He exclaimed, a wicked grin on his face. "Being with power is good, not bad, so do not think such idiotic thoughts!"

I stared at him, my eyes widening on their own. My body jerked violently, making even more blood run down my arms. I whimpered, tears rushing to my eyes. "I-I just want to... to go back to Jodie..." I said shakily, bowing my head.

"Angel, angel, angel."

I whimpered again, not liking the sound of that name for me. I _hated_ it. "Don't... call me that." I mumbled, not looking up. Something curled under my chin and lifted my head, and I couldn't even begin to explain the fear I felt when I saw him. _Him_, Kuja, right in my face.

"You are the Angel of Darkness, next to my being the Angel of Death. We are the same in mind, and soon we shall be in the body. I'm controlling you."

My eyes were still wide, filling with more tears. I could feel myself shaking, more than I had ever shaken before. "D-don't..." I whispered, finally returning to my normal, weak self. He smirked, leaning down and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Do as I say."

My mind went blank once more, and I couldn't see anything but the darkness. _No...! No! Not again! Please!_ I screamed out in my thoughts, trying everything to regain my sight. _Something bad is going to happen, stop!_

"Now, I'll release the ties. Do not move once you have hit the floor."

I felt my body jerk once more and I finally could see what was happening again. Kuja moved away and snapped his fingers, and after a moment the strings disappeared and I fell limp the floor beneath me. I screamed for my body to move, but it was like one of those dreams where all you can do is watch, because my body didn't obey my commands.

The flamboyant man made his way over to me, but didn't make any move to help my body up. He only smirked as he said, "Rise."

My blood ran cold as I stood, only being still as I was before him. I could still feel the tears though, and they wouldn't stop. They ran warm down my cheeks, and I could bet that my expression didn't line up with them. Kuja's own expression startled me slightly, his eyes now flashing and his mouth curling back into a snarl. "You are the Angel of Darkness! Crying is not aloud!" Before my body could react, he reached his hand out and a loud smack was heard as it connected with my face. I couldn't move to do anything back, only stand in shock.

What amazed me even further was that he smiled and rubbed his thumb over the new red mark on my cheek, also rubbing away some of the tears. "Crying is for the weak. You are not, so please stop. I do not want to have to hurt you anymore than I have, Noctis Angel."

"She is a weapon, yet she cries like a human. Pitiful." A deep voice almost growled, making Kuja tense slightly. He turned to the voice, smiling cunningly.

"She is not yet a full weapon, Sephiroth, please remain the patient, good man that you are." He practically purred, running his fingers though my now stringy hair. He continued doing this until he turned again, jerked his fingers through a knot, making my body jerk. "She can still feel pain. All we need to do is put her through one more experiment, and she shall have gained full power once more."

Kuja laughed evilly, his eyes again flashing. "To think that such a pathetic girl such as this gains almost the amount of power as Chaos himself. It would make good for a play, don't you all think? A young, meek girl like this, going through her normal life and then suddenly, oh no! She's trapped within this palace, this lovely, wonderful palace. She is told that she has power to gain, and that her friends are destined to die while trying to save her, and she is the one to do so. Oh, how lovely! I'm sure that many people would shed tears in such an act!"

"S-stop." I forced out weakly, my eyes narrowing. He turned to me, his eyes narrowing as well, and he put his arms down to his sides after looking to the others. "I-I'm not some... p-puppet!"

"You are." Kuja hissed, though he made no move to hurt me as he had before. "You are the Noctis Angel, the one destined to destroy the light and all who bask in their stupidity in the light. You will do as we say. Golbez, take her to the experiment room."

My eyes widened as I was thrown careless into the other's arm. I looked up at him, tears rushing to my eyes. I could feel everything in my body, so I decided to try it out.

"You're Cecil's brother! Why are you with _them_?!" I flailed, but his hold only tightened and he looked down at me. I couldn't see his expression, and I don't think I wanted to.

"Do not _speak_ of him." He replied coldly, his hold hurting.

I only frowned in pain before shutting my mouth and looking to where we were going. He walked through a few doors before I saw a table. One like those at the doctors.

"N-no!" I shrieked suddenly, bringing my free arm up to hold onto his armored shoulder. "D-don't put me there! D-don't, please!" I cried, fear taking over my every fiber. Golbez looked at me once more before pushing me onto the table harshly, earning a high pitched yelp.

"I am sorry." He murmured quietly, strapping me down tightly. I only cried, shaking my head violently and trying everything I could to stop him.

"No! No!" I screamed, rocking the table back and forth as I flailed. He held the table still and looked over to the counter. I stopped immediately as I saw him grab a needle. My body began to shake uncontrollably.

"I-I'll be quiet!" I told him, but he only shook his head, putting the need against my wrist lightly. "N-no! I'm sorry!" I cried, but it was no use. I whimpered as he pushed the needle in and the liquid settled itself into my veins.

"I am sorry." He repeated, his armored mask probably being there for a good reason now. I couldn't tell from his tone that he was sorry, but his facial expression probably said different. I suddenly felt very tired, my head falling back against the metal with a loud thump.

"I-I'm...sorry, too..." I mumbled quietly, my vision blurring. I couldn't see anything, so I closed my eyes and let the darkness take hold of me.

_And now that I look back, I really wish I wouldn't have closed my eyes. _

XoXoXoXoXoX

** Ahh, yes. After not updating for a while, I decided to go back and read my story all over. There are many, many mistakes. Now, I won't mess with them, but I will probably take down both of my chapter stories and fix them, since they're really bad. **

** Anyways, I've been practicing my writing a lot lately, thanks to Kori and her awesome roleplaying-ness. So, I hope it's slightly better.**

** Jode! I really hope you're happy with this! You write your part so people know what happened with the team, since right now I can't really write you xD. I did, however, add two of my favorite characters. Golbez and Sephiroth. I love Golbez, and he's so much nicer than most think! **

** Er... off track. I hope the story is becoming more and more clear, since right now it's pretty much right in your face. **

** I love you all, and thanks for reading! Review and tell me your opinions! Also, I do not own Final Fantasy Dissidia or any of the characters mentioned except Kim! **

** -Kimberlilly out. **


End file.
